What Happens When You Cannot Control Life
by Lil Sarah Lulu
Summary: Charlie is shot, Sue is frantic, Carlisle is sure about the outcome and Bella asks Sam to again bend the rules in order to save Charlie's life. How will Charlie deal with the news he is a vampire.
1. Second Chance

**Charlie is shot, Sue is frantic, Carlisle is sure about the outcome and Bella asks Sam to again bend the rules in order to save Charlie's life. How will Charlie deal with the news he is a vampire. How will he deal with the news of what his daughter is now. What she turned him into to. Where will they go to keep their secret safe. Well stay tuned and find out. **

**Okay so I do not own twilight just letting you know. Cause if I did Breaking Dawn wouldn't have been the end of the series. LMAO. I would have written another series. The contuning adventures of Renesmee and Jacob. LMAO. **

**Oh and never let dogs into a teenage boys room. They could die in there! **

**(SORRY FOR THE REPOST. I WAS LOOKING AT THE CHAPTER WITH FRESH EYES THIS MORNING AND I LEFT SOME STUFF OUT OF IT. SO I ADDED IT AND HERE IS THE REPLACEMENT CHAPTER. I WILL TAKE MORE CARE IN POSTING FROM NOW ON.)**

Chapter 1: Second Chance

CPOV

It has been eight years since I gave my little girl away to her husband Edward Cullen. Whatever those kids are whatever my daughter has become I will always love her. I know that there are wolves out there, and I know there are vampires out there, Sue had told me her children were wolves. When we got married and had our daughter, I wondered if Lilly would be one someday. But Sue had informed me that it was Harry's family that had been the reason why her children were now wolves. And the fact that Embry had imprinted on Lilly had made Billy decide that I found out about everything. It had taken me weeks, no months to take it all in. But I had taken it in. And after many stories I had come to figure out what Bella had become, what Edward had changed her into. A vampire. It had angered me but when Bella explained everything that happened I knew he had no other choice. And in the end Edward saved my daughter. So when it was asked that this never leave the circle, I had no other choice, I had to keep it a secret. Which is what I would do. To protect me and to protect my daughters.

That morning started like any other. I got Lilly up, dressed and downstairs I than took a bite of bacon. Sue had slapped my hand. "Cholesterol Chief Swan." Sue said smiling. Charlie nodded sitting at the table and grabbing the cheerios. Lilly had sat at her booster seat and took a bite of her eggs." Sue put a big plate of eggs, bacon, biscuits and another plate of pancakes down on the table. "Seth breakfast is ready." Charlie shook his head. "Come on Sue this isn't fair." Sue sighed and put four pieces of bacon in front of me. "But you better work twice as hard today." Sue said smiling. Seth sat down and smiled. "Oh yeah." Seth said sitting down and digging in. "Sam had me sniffing out new trails last night clearing trails for Bella and Edward's anniversary." I just nod. "Good good. That should make it easy for Bella and Edward to get away for the weekend." I said looking at Sue.

"I will be working the main route today Sue so if you want me to drop Lilly off and pick her up I can do that." Sue looks at Lilly. "That would be nice it has been a while since I spent some time with the girls." I nod. "Okay." I grab my bacon and puts it into my mouth washing it down with orange juice. I than picks Lilly up and grab her book bag. After a trip to the elementary school than I head to the station and sits down and look at my deputy. "So Eric, it's Bella's anniversary today. My son in law is taking her camping." Eric nods. "Well that sounds weird for a anniversary." I laugh and nod. "Yeah well my daughter is kinda weird." I said looking at the picture of Bella. "Ever since that rare diesese she has been really weird." I added seeing my deputy just nod. "In my opinion all those Cullen's are weird." Eric says filing the paperwork. Eric picks the phone up. "Okay, sir, okay. Mr. Henderson Charlie will be over there in twenty minutes." Eric hangs the phone up. "Mr. Henderson is complaining about kids hassling him again." I get up and walk out of the station. Getting into my car and driving to the hardware store. I get out and all I feel is a shooting pain in my head. I fall to the ground and I feel the wet feeling across my chest and than it went black.

BPOV

Edward was taking me "camping" again. Oh well Jacob and Renesmee were getting married in four more months. And me and Edward along with the rest of the Cullen's would be moving on to another state. Maybe another country we haven't decided yet. Jacob and Renesmee had to decide what they would do because they couldn't just stay in Forks. People would get suspicious. My thoughts were interrupted. "But I want to go with you. What if there are unseen Volturi attacks." Alice says. I turn to see Edward walk in. "I am sure I will be getting cell service where I am. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." I just laugh. "Alice I have my cell and so does Edward. And we have the satellite phone too. So just call if you see something interesting." I said looking to the small bag I packed. "I really want to go to Brazil. I heard they had some good eats there. And I want to go to Alaska I haven't been anywhere near Alaska for two years I would really like a polar bear." I said wrapping my arms around Edward's waist. "This is out anniversary. So don't try and weasel your way in like you have for the past four years." I said again grabbing my bag. "Plus you have to keep an eye on Renesmee while we are gone." I said as Edward takes my bag but before we could make it out of the cottage, Alice's face goes blank. I rush to her side. "What is it Alice?" Alice snaps out of it. "Charlie he's been shot."

All I could think was he's gone. "Where is he?" Alice looks at Edward. "Hospital. Carlisle is working on him. Why did it just go blank." I just went numb. "He's dead. No he can't be dead." Edward took my hand and we ran all the way to the hospital. And when me, Edward and Alice got there we figured out Sam was there that is why Alice couldn't see. Bella took a deep breath and walked up to Sam and Sue. "What happened?" I asked waving at Lilly before looking back to Sam. "There were some kids harassing Mr. Henderson. Charlie came and the kids shot him." I shake my head. "How is he?" As I said that Carlisle came out. "Have we came to a decision? I have him stable but the machines are keeping him alive." I look at Carlisle, he is keeping Charlie alive keeping his heart beating. I than look to Sam and Sue and realize that Sue had called Sam. And I than realized what this was about, this was about it was about my father's humanity, but is it greedy of me to force this upon my father when I wasn't sure, but all I had to do was look at Sue and my little sister to know my father wouldn't want to bring pain to those two people. Sue looks to Sam, at me than back to Sam. "Let her, she can save him. I rather lose him to Bella's world than to death. I don't want to bury another husband." Sam looked at me. "Can you do this Bella?" I look at Sam and than at Carlisle. "We can, but my family will have to leave with Charlie." Sue nods. "I know just save your father for me, for Lilly. Just knowing how you are you are so much like the old Bella how can I not think that what you are is better than death." I hold my arms out, Sue let's Lilly go, I catch Lilly and place a small kiss on her cheek and Sam looks at Sue cautiously and Sue just smiles at Sam. "She is fine with Lilly, Bella loves Lilly. It's her sister." Bella looks at Sam. "I am fine." My throat burned a little and I knew I was thirsty but I had been around these humans enough that it didn't effect me too much even when I was thirsty "So our dad he's going to die. But I have the power to give him the kind of life I have." Lilly looks at her mom than back at me. "Daddy will be cold like you?" I nod and shrug. "But he will be daddy." I said reassuring, but even with my reassurance Lilly had a sad face. And I knew why. Her daddy would be the monster that everyone called me and my family. Lilly didn't understand why the feud was there. She loved me and she loved the whole Cullen family. Lilly looked to her mom now and saw her face. So I bounced the small child and whispered in her ear. "What do you say do we save daddy?" Lilly nods her head quickly. "Tell daddy I love him." I close my eyes and nod. "Know that daddy loves you so much. You were his little surprise flower. His Lillian, his Lilly." Lilly smiled and kissed my cheek. I put her down and look to the wolf and my step mom.

"I'm not sure this is what Charlie wants but him dying like this. I just can't see him dying like this. So senseless, give me permission please we will leave Forks in three days after it's over and we won't come back in your lifetime." I said knowing that having Charlie here in Forks once it was said that he was dead would make the one rule the vampire made you follow pretty much broken. But I didn't need to explain that to Carlisle who nodded in agreement the conversation was so low in this corner that only the vampires standing around and the wolves who had gathered now could hear, Sam looks to his family and Emily who all look as if they were giving their approval. I take a deep breath. "Sam I will do it anyways this is what Sue wants, this is what my family wants, they want Charlie to live, my family controlled me. We will control Charlie. I don't want to break peace with you, Sam, but if you don't give me your permission than I will have to." Sam looks at me and nods "Do it, save him, it wont effect the treaty this time." I look at Carlisle and the deputy. I knew I had to make this look good. So I walk to the entrance of the room Charlie was in and simply said in a grave voice, a mournful, shocked look upon my face. "Say your goodbyes." I said in a loud voice. "Once you all have I'll say my goodbye and turn off the machines. Charlie has had serve brain damage and we all know Charlie would not want to be kept on a machine for the rest of his life. He was a good man and I know he is going to be with Harry drinking his vitamin R, fishing and frying it up." The people laughed and I moved to the side as I made that movement, I felt Edward's arms around me people filing in. "Gotta make the show good. I need eye drops and the metal vial." Edward nods. "Rose is bringing it." I walk to the end of the hall and put my head back against the wall. It seemed like two minutes before I felt someone sit beside me. I open my eyes and Rose is beside me. I sigh and take the bag and walk into the bathroom. Rose and Alice both behind me. I sit on the counter as Rose stands in front of the door. "How am I going to do?" I ask Alice. Alice looks at Rose. "I don't know Bella. Too sketchy." I nod and bites into the mouth guard and as the venom spills out Alice holds the container. After a few minutes I get enough for the syringe and I fill it and grab the eye drops and walk out of the bathroom leaving Alice and Rose to clean up the mess. After twenty minutes Carlisle walks me in. I look at Charlie. The smell of blood sets my throat burning. "Dad this will be painful but Carlisle has given you enough morphine so you wont scream. Please forgive me but I wont let you die. I won't let your life end like this."

Carlisle looks at me. "I felt everything Carlisle. When I burned I felt it all so be mad I didn't think this would ever happen ever again." Carlisle nodded and I removed the pads from his chest and put them into mine. I drove the syringe into his chest and plunged the venom into his chest. I than make small bites all over him. His arms legs neck. And when I am done I take the eye drops and put them in my eye and on my eye as if I was crying. I turn off the machines and I look at Carlisle. Who put's Charlie into a body bag. "Don't worry there will be chard remains tomorrow on the way to the morgue. Bomb goes off makes it hard to identify the body. Meet me at home." Carlisle says walking out of the room with Charlie who at this point was now on the way to becoming a vampire. This would be his second chance at life. He would never have to say goodbye to me and I would never have to say goodbye to him. He would be my dad for eternity.

**Okay this is my first twilight story therefore if you don't like it it will hurt me. So if you want more leave me a few reviews pleaseeeeeee!!!**


	2. Whispers In The Dark

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. I have been sick and majorly busy. My mom had five freaking unpaid days off. I had to do everything around here. And than I ended up with the flu. And I still had to do everything around here which made me even sicker. Let's just say that I am glad that my computer is so close to my bed. I have been reading fan fictions to keep me happy. Oh well. I am here. I will be busy over the next few weeks trying to get a birthday surprise ready for my dad. I will try and write a new chapter every week. **

Chapter 2: Whispers in the dark.

BPOV:

Me and Edward left with Billy and Jacob. Not that me and Edward really needed the ride. It was mainly because the deputy Eric was looking on. God I missed Mark. But he left Forks to be near his wife's family in Seattle. Eric was new to Forks. He had a young wife and a little baby girl. Who just arrived seven months. And he was suspicious of everything that went on. Small town man with a big town mentality. But here me and Edward were riding in the car. My impatience showed because as soon as we were gone Billy looked back to me and Edward, to keep my attention. "So it went well?" Billy asked as Jacob kept his eyes on the road, his face somber. I just nodded looking at Jacob. "Yeah, I guess I should thank Sam for..." Jacob finally speaks up. "For what letting you turn Charlie into a blood sucker?" Bella looked down and Billy looked at Jacob. "Jake this had to have been a really hard decision for both Bella and Sue. You will not be mean about it." Bella smiled at Billy. "We are going to leave in a few days Billy I need to ask you a favor and I need you to take care of Nessie for me. Make sure that nothing happens between Nessie and Jake before the wedding." Jake looks back to me and glares. I glare back at him. "Not a word Jake. I told you once that the only way I would agree to her being with you before her 18th year, is if you wait until the honeymoon." I said matter of factly. "You will tie yourself to my daughter before you do anything with her." I leaned back into Edward's arms, Edward smiling out the window. Jake nods and lets his face return to the one that I always did love. I felt relief at the smile, that meant Jake would play fair. Billy finished his questions on what to expect from Charlie, when we would go and exactly how much time it would take.

And with the end of the questions we were home. Rosalie had stood at the door way with Renesmee. And Esme was beside Rose. Emmett and Carlisle had been fixing what looked like the bomb that was going to be used to destroy the ambulance with the donor body in it." Jasper must be upstairs with Charlie and Alice. I smile at Billy. "I will call and let you know how it all goes. Go back with Sue she may need some support. She may know Charlie is kinda alive but it still has to be hard for her." Billy nods. "Don't you worry about Sue or Lilly take care of your father and I will make sure those two are just fine." I laugh and turn around sprinting into the house. I walk up the stairs and I walk into Edward's old room and see Charlie lying on the bed in flannel PJ's. Alice dressed him, but the outfit was actually something Charlie would wear. Alice looked up at me and smiled. "I have a slight feeling he will be okay Bella." I look at her and tap my head. But Alice just shakes her head. "Jasper is making me feel all unworried." I just laugh taking Charlie's hand. I lay down beside him and I kiss his cheek. "Dad, it will be all okay, I promise. This will be painful. And most of it you will feel. But dad know that we gave you the pain medication so no one will come and knock down the door." I said slipping my shoes off.

I look to Jasper. "Dad. You will get stronger you will be able to think of other things it's 3 days of this but when you are awake you will be one of us, a vampire, immortal. And you will be strong and most likely unbelievably thirsty but me and Edward and Jasper will make sure you won't hurt anyone. We will teach you to hunt like us to live off the land the animals. And after a few years we will test your strength." I started. "But for now the clock starts now. It will be a little more than 48 hours at the most 72 hours dad and it's already been two hours so 46 to 70 hours more dad. I will make sure that you know time, I will make sure Alice checks to see. I will make sure that you know where you stand and how much longer you should have. Don't you worry I will tell you all about this life while you sleep. You will never be alone dad."

CPOV:

_"It's burning. Why is it burning? Am I in hell? What did I do so wrong? No it's not hell."_ I thought to myself as I heard Bella's voice. She's a vampire, she said I would be a vampire. I wouldn't be able to see my Lilly. Sue she would again lose a husband. How could Bella do this to me. How could she turn me into a monster. But than again from the legends I knew. There had been a pact. Therefore I must have been bad. Really bad. So she made the only decision she could make to save my life. Okay so this was starting to make sense. But why the pain why did I have to be in pain. But here I was the burning apparent the words filling my head. I tried to pay attention to something else. Baseball. Bella knew me too well. Even if I couldn't see the TV I could listen to it. Maybe the stats of the game would make the pain less. Okay maybe not. She said it could be 70 more hours. That wouldn't be so long. I have stayed up longer than that walking a beat. I could do this I could handle this pain. I had no other choice. And when it was done I would be able to know my daughter's secrets. I would be able to stay with my Bells forever. And in the end how could I ask for more.

BPOV:

Edward and I had left the main house. We were now about 16 hours from the end of Charlie's burning. Alice had said that it would only be a total of 46 hours. Much shorter than even mine, a little less than two days. So I had done something right. Carlisle said that I had done a great job with Charlie. And that maybe if I didn't have so much more healing that maybe the burning would have taken less time. Which made me feel better. Sue had finalized the funeral arrangements and we were going to make an appearance at the funeral. It would take about two hours for Alice to do our make-up. Make me and Edward look like we are 27. And the contacts are the now the exact color of my old eyes. Edward pulled out a suit and than handed me my dress. I look at Edward. "Renee is going to be there." I said slipping out of my jeans and shirt. Edward nods. "I know, you will get to meet your half-brother." Edward said slipping into the pants of his suit. I just nod. "Phil Jr. Inventive." I said putting on the dress and sitting on the bed. "I have practiced for this moment for eight years." Edward sat next to me. "You will do fine Bella love. You are strong enough to do this." I nod and put on my shoes. "Thank you..." But before I could finish my next sentence Alice strides in and smiles. Her make-up made her look like she was in her mid 20's. Alice sat down and smiled at me. _"Oh great I am first."_ I thought to myself.

I had taken Alice exactly 2 hours to finish out make up. And after it was said and done. We were off to the cemetery. Renee had stood by her rental car and when she saw me she was shocked. I walked up to my mom and hugged her. Thankful that Edward had grabbed the sweater. I looked at my mom. "Mom I missed you." Renee nodded her face was shocked at the change in my appearance. "Bella what..." Edward interrupted Renee. "When she got sick a lot of things changed. She never really regained the chocolate brown eyes she had. And her skin lost a little pigment because of the medication. Can't be in the sun for too long. She gets cold easily. And her voice changed a little bit. But she is still Bella. And I will always love her." Renee nods. "You are a good man Edward. Thank you for taking care of my baby." Edward nods and kisses Renee's cheek than kisses me deeply. "I am going to go see Renesmee visit with your mother." I smiled at Edward who was giving me this last moment with my mother. Who had welcomed a son into her household just three years prior. Renee smiled at me and hugged me again. "Bella I wish you would have told me all this." Bella nods and looks at Phil holding the little boy who was named after him. Renee smiles and took my arm and walked over to Phil. Pulling me over and smiling at Phil. "This is JR. Your half-brother." I hold my hands out and Phil lets the little boy come into my arms. "Hi JR. I am your sister Bella." The little boy giggles and tugs on my hair. It seems kids like to do that. Renee looks at JR and scolds him. I laugh. "Mom he's fine. Lilly and Nessie did that to me. My hair is so long." My mom looks at me.

"Can I meet Renesmee?" Renee asked me. I look at Edward who nods to me. I look at my mom and I nod. As we walk over I see what Alice had done. Contacts, Renesmee was wearing contacts. Good so the color wouldn't be the same as my old eyes. My mom still stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at me and looked at Renesmee. "She is pretty Bella. She has your eyes. Bella how is it possible that she has her eyes." I look at my mom and smiled. "I think she looks like Edward. And apparently Edward's brother had a wife who looked similar to me mom." Renesmee skips along to me and smiles. "Mom, dad said you needed to see me?" Renesmee said smiling at Renee. Renee smiled back at her. "Mom?" I nodded. "We took her in when she was eight she is now sixteen." I said explaining why she was so old. Renee smiles at the young girl. "She is beautiful. But you are so young to have a sixteen year old are you trying to become Carlisle and Esme?" I smiled and put my hands on her beautiful straighten golden blond locks. "She is so special mom. She is my little baby girl." Renesmee smiled again kissing my cheek. "I am going to go find Sue and Lilly." I look at my mom looking at my daughter shocked again. I just laugh softly. "Mom, snap out of it." And before I knew it she came back. "You should come to Florida Bella. We can stay indoors and..." I cut her off. "Mom, we are leaving tomorrow, dad kept us here in Forks. And now that he is gone we are leaving, going to Alaska for a few months before leaving to somewhere were I can go to school." High school, but Renee didn't need to know that. "I will send word back when I know for sure." Renee looked at Lilly and Renesmee. "That is Charlie's little girl?" My eyes glance to Lilly and I nod pointing to Sue. "That is his wife. Sue." Renee nods and kisses my cheek. Renee takes the little boy that was going to have to be my replacement as of today. My mom walks over to Sue and hugs her.

The funeral was planned to be sweet but it turned sad. As Lilly talked about how much she would miss her daddy. And than after an hour and a half the funeral was over. Alice had been talking to Renee and Esme had told Renee some aging secrets that she could use. And than we left. Making out way back to the house. The moving crew was at the main house. We had transferred Charlie to the cottage. And than once me, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were gone. Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme would pack the remaining things and they would than set up the house in Boston. Carlisle would start in the ER there. And once Charlie was ready we would return to the family and start our new life with our new member. Charlie.

JPOV:

So Bella would be leaving tomorrow. She would leave her daughter in my hands. I wasn't so sure I was ready for that. But here we are. Just hours away from their leaving. And I would have Renesmee all to myself. No bloodsuckers to take attention away, but Bella wasn't just another bloodsucker she was my best friend. And now my father's words ran through my mind. "I have your sisters Jake. They are going to stay close. If leaving with the Cullen's is what you want than I do not object. Just as long as you visit." I could promise that. I mean people will get curious about why the LaPush kids haven't aged in almost 10 years. And how could we really explain. Seriously. _"Oh sorry we turn into wolves so vampires don't come and try and kill the whole town." _That would get us all locked up in the loony bin. Either way not a very good idea. I had a lot of thinking to do. And I would have to do it quickly before the Cullen's left Nessie here in my hands.

CPOV:

I heard Bella. She had to go to my funeral. My funeral. That sounds horrible all those people getting gussied up over me. Why didn't they just grab a tin burn the body and than spread it over the water. Or put it in a baseball field. God this is hurting. It is going to be 13 more hours before this pain stops. The burn in my throat is the most painful right now. Why did Bella have to be right. Why did Bella do this to me. I felt no pain after the pain I felt as the bullet went into my head. Why did Bella have to change that. Snap out of it Charlie you can do this. You can do this and than you can yell at Bella all you want for turning you into a blood sucking, burst into flames, got to be invited in monster. I mean that is what the vampire movies always made me believe. That I wouldn't be allowed to be near a cross, holy water and garlic would repulse me. Maybe that is why Edward would always leave when Bella cooked for me.

'Dad, dad it's Bella dad. It's almost over dad. Just another 13 hours dad. It will go by quickly. Alice can see you so much more clearly dad. You are going to be just fine. And I knew that you wouldn't scream or yell or make it so I would have to live with the knowledge of me causing you so much pain. You are doing for me what I did for Edward and I love you for that daddy. And I am so, so sorry that I couldn't let you go.' I kept my eyes closed. My body was still. My brain was so roomy. As long as I didn't think about it as long as I didn't move I would be able to keep my composure. Bella was right. I would never be able to see her face filled with sorrow. She was my daughter. No matter what she had turned into she was my little Isabella. My Bella, my first born the one that brought me so much light for so long.

Jacob had come to visit me just 12 hours ago. Bella had been getting things together. And he had told me what had happened. 'This was a family decision Charlie. Bella was granted permission from Sue and Lilly and even Sam. Don't be mad at her Charlie. Just know that this was the hardest decision she has ever had to make. Even harder than her own transformation. And it was so hard for her to control herself. She did great Charlie. I am so proud of her. And don't worry Charlie, no one will let you hurt anyone when you wake. And when you are controlled. We will make sure Lilly and Sue will be able to visit.'

BPOV:

I sat down on the steps outside the cottage. Alice and Rose sat beside me. "How are you doing Bella?" Alice's song like voice asked. I looked to Alice and shrugged. "Better than Charlie." I said softly. Rose shrugged. "He will be fine Bella. Alice says so. We never bet on Alice." Rose said smiling at Alice. Alice just chuckles and nods. "Well Edward does but he doesn't count." I laughed lightly. "Do you think dad will hate me for doing this to him?" I asked looking at Alice who shook her head. "No but Edward told me some of Charlie's thoughts. He thinks of vampires as you once did. We explode in the sun, wooden stakes, holy water, crosses, and garlic." Alice and Rose giggled at the thoughts. I smile. "I will have to explain this life better to him." I looked into the cottage Edward standing by the piano with Carlisle. "How is he doing with the pain?" I asked Alice again. Alice smiles at me and doesn't answer and Rose looks at Edward and than smiles. "He is in pain but he doesn't want to see you in pain. So he is keeping quiet. He also said that no matter what you have become you will always be the one that brought him light for so long.

I had looked at Edward and he smiled at me. He wanted me to finish packing Renesmee's room up and I knew that this would be the last time I would see Renesmee for four weeks. Why was I doing this seriously. If I was smart I would leave the cottage to Jake and Renesmee. Alice looked at me and patted my knee. "We want to let Renesmee have the cottage for when she is married. We are just going to get rid of the teeny bopper stuff." Alice had said smiling at Rose. "And since Jacob and Renesmee plan on having a kid right away..." Rose said softly. "We are going to make her room into a nursery before we leave." Alice continued. And with that I stood up. "I know that she is my daughter who is physically the age of an 18 year old. But to know that she will be having sex with Jake. I don't want to think about it." I said walking back into the house hitting Edward hard in the arm. The sound like a little strike of lightening. Emmett was in the room with Charlie and all I heard were heavy laughs coming from the room as I walked in. Jasper had walked out of the room and smiled at me, a nice warm calm feeling had washed across me and I calmly told Jasper where to put it. "Jasper please if you do not stop doing that I will hog tie your boney butt outside and let Renesmee play piñata with you." I said walking into my room and sat on the bed next to my father. I looked at Emmett who was grinning. I glared at Emmett. "Stop being a pig." I told Emmett who was shocked and glared back. "You're not Edward how..." I just roll my eyes and laughed. "Cause it never changes." I said turning on the baseball game.

JPOV:

So this would have to be quickly. Now it would be only 5 hours before Charlie woke up. I would have to tell them me and Nessie would be leaving with them again. Their travel plans would take them to Egypt. To go visit Benjamin & Tea than off to go visit Zafrina than off to Denali we go. To set up shop. It would be Rose, Esme, me and Nessie, go figure I will be all alone with a bunch of blood suckers. This is going to suck. I said packing my last bag. I place the bag in the living room. Dad was sitting with my sister's kid on her lap. Paul Jr., so there was my nephew the next generation of shape shifters. My dad had looked somber. "You could always change your mind Jake. I am sure Sam and the rest of the guys can help you build a nice piece of land in La Push you do not have to leave your family to hang out with them." I sat down and smiled and shook my head. "My actions will not cause her to hurt dad. She wants to go she wants to be with Bella and Edward. How am I supposed to let those two leave when letting them do so will bring her sadness."

Billy looked at me and nodded. "But they will travel for a few months before returning to meet up with Charlie. Can't you stay until Charlie is ready." I sighed knowing my dad was reaching for any amount of time to keep me here. "I would be leaving the house anyway dad. Plus Renesmee is disappointed that she wont be able to see her friends." I said smiling at my father. Billy just smiled. "Well I can't say that I am not a little sad to see my only son go. Especially since you are going with a bunch of..." Billy stopped himself. I pick up my last bag and walk out of the small house ducking under the door. Billy followed me. "You know if your mother saw you now..." I sighed she would be disappointed in me I thought. But Billy shook his head. "No Jacob I know I have said that before but I honestly thing that she would be proud of you. You have turned out to have a really good head on your shoulders. Having Bella in your life, having Nessie in your life has made you a better man." Billy said as I put my last bag into the Rabbit. I look down smiling and walk back over to my ailing father. Pull him into a hug and turn around to my car and open the door. "I will call a lot dad." I said putting on my sun glasses and getting into my car. With that I said goodbye to La Push. Off to meet my future Nessie.

BPOV:

I couldn't believe my ears. "Bella, I decided that when you settle down with the Denali's, me and Nessie will follow. We will follow you as long as Nessie wants to follow you." I felt Edward's hands rub mine. I was still in shock. I look to Jake. "Did you ask Renesmee before you came to us?" I asked knowing that I will never make my daughter choose between me and her feelings for Jake. Jake just nodded. "She is happy about it. She couldn't believe that I had suggested it. But I couldn't see her looked so pained about the decision." I smiled, I didn't care what Edward said. I was impressed that he had loved my daughter to do what would make her happy. "Jake that is really something. I don't know what to say except thank you." I said my voice breaking at the thought of Jake's sacrifice for Nessie. "But what about Billy and your sisters and your pack?" I asked worried, was I selfish to keep him here when he had so much here.

Jake smiled and shrugged. "Dad is happy that I am being such a good fiancé to Nessie. He says as long as we come back to visit he is fine with this arrangement. He doesn't seem to want me around Charlie but he doesn't want Nessie, Sue or Lilly around him either so..." Jake continued and I looked at him seeing that he was smiling at the fact that Billy had been worried about my daughter. I laughed seeing Jake and Edward both turn and look at me confused and I just shook my head. "The way Billy sees Nessie. It's nice, the way he sees me and Edward now. It's more than I ever could have asked from him." Jake nodded leaning back in his chair taking a sip of the soda Edward had gotten him when he came into the house. "Ahh Billy thinks of you as a smelly daughter." Jake said chuckling and wrinkling his nose. I just smack his arm playfully. "Look whose calling the kettle black." I said going back into the comforting routine that me and Jake had with each other. And at this point I knew in my heart of hearts that life would be good. I would have Edward, Jake, Renesmee and to top it off my father. Charlie, would be a vampire and we will be happy. At that moment I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so my portable hard drive crashed on me and that is where I keep all my stories and pictures I had finished my stories on it, I mean it was chapter 6-8 of Unexpected Pleasures and Chapter 3-15 of What Happens When You Cannot Control Life, completely proofed and ready to be posted. I just got back my hard drive today. And apparently they could not save much of anything. Most of my pictures that is about it, so because I don't really remember what I wrote, and with me when I write it and proof it and my friend proofs it, it turns out to be great stories. And spending another two weeks to redo it all does not sound fun to me. So I hate to say this but I am officially gonna stop both stories.

But here is the over view of what happens.

Unexpected Pleasures:

Jen and Gibbs get their daughter back, they celebrate Gibb's birthday by hiring a babysitter and making love, Jen gets pregnant and stops treatment, in the end, Jen dies and Gibbs is sad but is fine because he was given a daughter and a son and a chance to believe in true love.

What Happens When You Cannot Control Life:

Charlie wakes, and Bella takes him hunting, Edward reads his mind of course and Jasper tastes the mood. They realize the whole self control thing runs in the family. They all move to Alaska for a while and than off to New Hampshire. Thirteen years after Charlie was turned, Sue died, Lilly made a deal with Rose, Emmett and Sam that if she turned her into a vampire that she would give her and Emmett a baby. Emmett and Lilly had sex and Rose finally got her baby and Charlie got both of his daughters forever.

Again I am sorry for the wait in this news, it just took forever for the repair shop to send me back the piece of crap, I am getting a brand new portable hard drive for Christmas. So hopefully nothing like this ever happens again. I have new stories that I am working on. I won't post anything until I finish the stories and proof them and everything. But I am working on a one shot because one of my friends just told me her steamiest sex scene and I wanted to so do one for twilight.


End file.
